The Many Personalities of Shadow
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: This is the list of Shadow's personalites. I assure you, B-X 005.5 was not the only personality Shadow had. Please read and review.
1. 1 to 20

The Many Personalities of Shadow

B-X 005.1 to B-X 005.20

ElectricCircuslover: Hello, I'm feeling much better and I should be typing and writing by this week again. While I didn't write, I thought up more characters and constructed 'Shadow's Personalities,' B-X 005.5 was the first to escape, but it nearly took ten years for the others to escape. They escaped a few weeks after he left the family to live alone in his Ship of Despair. I'm doing this by twenties so it would give me more time to take a break because it is quite lengthy. Also I didn't give up on my current story, "I Only Want YOUR Bugee Bu," I just felt mentally unfit to write it. But, I'll be working on it very soon. Enjoy this and the others to come.

At one time Shadow was whole, never changed or separated before Jumba tried two experiments, both ending in disaster. The first experiment altered Shadow's mind for a few days, giving him an extra personality. The other experiment severally mutated Shadow to an irreversible state. He just mutates more and more with each passing day without his medicine, which Shadow stopped taking before leaving the family. Both experiments were attempts on gaining the ability to cipher Shadow's growing powers to future experiments without doing damage of any kind to Shadow or his abilities. Both failed miserably, but the first experiment did create an alter ego or new personality, called Shade. He split from Shadow's body and terrorized the town of Kokowa, who was defeated by Shadow and fled to outer space. Shade's number name is B-X 005.5 (half of a whole Born Experiment) little did the family know, there were more personalities ready to break free from Shadow's mind and body. To this day, only Andy knows about the other personalities, but he's not allowed to say a thing or Shadow would steal and torture his soul.

Here are those personalities:

B-X 005.1 or Shade (Darkness) (Shade's true number)

I was the first to be free from my wretched brother. I am closest thing to Shadow compared to my other brethren, being that I have most of his power. I control the forces of darkness, creating mischief and evil in ordinary citizens of all the planets that fall before me. I will one day command all the galaxies and imprison Shadow in my own mind. Until then, darkness will wait and grow, until the day comes for total damnation of society.

B-X 005.2 or Snowflake (Snow):

Hello, I'm Snowflake, the Snow Personality. I have the ability to command any frosted water molecule. I just love snow. I love it just as much as Stitchie, well, at one time at least. Yes, I'm a personality of Shadow's cooler and nice side of a cold-hearted mind. I needed to escape the stupid battle of his cruel mind and his loving heart. It never ends, just like my love for snow. I even live on the most coldest and snowy planet of Jarral in the Zuu-Zar Galaxy, giving the planet a nice fluffy dusting of snow every day. Shadow may be strange, but he can be nice at times.

B-X 005.3 or Blaze (Fire):

I'm Blaze, the Fire Personality. Not much to say, other than I control fire. I love fire and I hate water, of course I hate it. I live in the volcanic Planet of Darsheem in the Xel-Xel (Zell-Zell) Galaxy. I left Shadow's ship because of all the torture he does to the bad people's souls. I may be a hot-tempered and rough kind of guy, but I'm nowhere near like Shadow. So, I left and found a new home and became the planets inhabitant's 'fire god.' So I can control fire and do fancy tricks. If they only knew Shadow like I do. Well, that's all from me.

B-X 005.4 or Hydro (Water):

Good day to you. I am the Water Personality, Hydro. I control any form of water before it turns into Snowflake's snow. That's when I can't control water because that's her domain, as well Slick's ice. Pity actually. As the water personality, I'm am supervised on controlling water, and making sure my other personality so-called brother and sisters, don't abuse their powers on making any form of harm to people with my domain. I live peacefully with the aquatic life forms of Planet Iontoa in the Galaxy of Thor. It is easy being in my shoes, as for my other destructive personalities, that's partially Shadow's job to keep an eye on them too. If I could only find an intellectual female to become mates with…

B-X 005.5 or Slick (Ice):

Slick is the name. I am the Ice Personality. No, I'm not a bad guy or cold hearted person. I'm actually jolly and slick with the ladies…Well, until I get smacked anyways. Since I'm the ice personality, I have the ability to turn Mr. Fancy-Pants Hydro's water into ice. He hates it when I incase the fish he eats into ice blocks. Gets me every time. I live with Hydro on Planet Iontoa. I didn't want to be alone in the universe and Hydro makes a good friend to be with, except when he's reading his smart books while I read my 'Dirty' magazines next to him. It's not my fault I want to learn the anatomy of women. Anyways, Hydro and I have a nice home in the deep sea of Traque (Track), not the fanciest place, but its home. Don't have any neighbors other than the friendly denizens of this planet in the water. It's funny, 'we're so-called gods of water and ice' to the people of Traque, that means, we don't have to pay taxes, don't have to pay for food, and the girls her look great here. Well, got to go. I have ice to make. Slick, out.

B-X 005.6 or Poise (Poison):

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm the female Poison Personality, named Poise. I poison living things with my poisonous powers. If it was up to me I'd poison everybody in the world, but I can't because, 'I'm not, Shadow, the fear-less and insane bounty hunter. I steal bad people's souls and torture them for all eternity.' What a crock of crap. I'm reduced to poisoning animals and people, but not killing them. I would take over Zelix, the Death Personality, but he's a 'Superiors Personality,' one of those personalities that are not meant to be combined with. So I poison and poison and poison some more, until I get bored and take a break, only to poison more things again. At least on Shadow's Ship of Despair, I can poison criminals to near death. Tried living on my own, but my domain is limited. If I tried doing anything else, Shadow would be torturing me and that is no option in my small selection of choices. All I have to say to you is beat it or I'll poison you.

B-X 005.7 or Oxy (Air):

Hello, I'm Oxy, the Air Personality. I control the air by selecting a wide selection of air type from Aerosopp to Z'Leroth. It's quite easy really. Shadow keeps me busy by creating planets for me to do my work. I love my job, but I sometimes feel I don't have the time to find a male to spend my free time with. Being a personality with my capabilities are hard. I have trouble sucking the air out of nice men when I kiss them, only for Zelix to 'Literally' kill a good time. Though, I can't blame him, he's only doing his job, not that I like him or anything. I don't really have a planet to call home on, but I do visit Planet Arca from time to time. Flower and Grace have done a fantastic job with the new planet. Well, got to go. I have a lengthy list to complete by this month. Goodbye.

B-X 005.8 or Acidic (Acid and Toxic Sludge):

So I smell like something from a landfill. Being that I'm a resident of the garbage planet Garbashia, the trash planet that ships from other planets dump garbage here, I can't help it. I live here because I spread metal-eating acid and sludge everywhere I go. I'm Acidic, the Acid and Toxic Sludge Personality of Shadow's mind that booted me out. Okay, I used to live on the Ship of Despair, but I was once again booted out, due to my distinctive odor from my sludgy body. Searched around for my own home, couldn't find one. So, I took refuge in dumpsters of other planets. Lived awhile in one, until I was picked up by a trash-collecting robot and spewed on board of trash ship, and here I am, living in the sweet smelling garbage of Planet Garbashia. I'm supposed to control the potency of the acid around here. Don't want to eat the planet away, now. Another thing I do is cover things under heavy piles of toxic sludge. I don't have much else to do, other than my domain. The other personalities don't care what I do on this planet. I could turn into a giant sludge monster and conquer the planet, but what for? There's nothing to control. My life story. Tell you one thing, if you can find me a female to court with, I might clean a nasty basement for you. Don't worry, my body odor will only stink the house for a month.

B-X 005.9 or Luminous (Light):

Greetings, I'm the Light Personality, Luminous. My job is to keep lights from going out basically. If a planet is darkened by a blockage of another planet, it is my job to help that planet. I'm a 'rescue' light bulb in all reality. I don't just do that; I can strengthen lights on other planets, too. I can permanently illuminate caves or light thriving citizen of other planets. Oh, the power of light, such a symbolically beautiful thing. If only my darker half had the same idea. He completely annoys me, making my role harder every time he strikes. I ask Shadow to help, but even he can't find his 'Twin' I guess. I guess the two super powers cancel the ability to detect one another, sad for him and me. I hope I never meet my darker half. I hear he's just like Shadow, only eviler, not saying that my master is evil at all, a little insane, but not evil. That's if his 'Mind' wins the battle over his 'Heart,' anyway. Those two personalities are crucial to every living thing. If his 'Mind' wins the war, he could eradicate everyone, no telling what he could do to us personalities.

(Luminous lives on Planet Lumin of Galaxy Dextro)

B-X 005.10 or Angelo (Good):

I am known as Shadow's 'Heart.' I was once part of Demora, but I separated and took refuge inside Shadow. Shadow knows of my existence, but he either chooses to ignore us both or listen to one or the other. Ever since Demora and I split, we've battled each other whether physically or powers over Shadow's feelings. It's hard on my end, but Shadow's strong love for his mother makes me strong, but the hatred towards his brother, Stitchie, and his family gives Demora the upper hand. Though, lately, Shadow's been feeling some regret about leaving the family. I thank Angel's little girl for giving him some lesson on family, which have given me more strength to fight Demora and his tyranny. I will win and when I do, I will help Shadow and help some other poor soul. Until then, I will fight for all of the greatness of good, as I am the Good Personality of Shadow.

B-X 005.11 or Demora (Evil):

Ah, some poor sap who wants to know me. Well, I'm Demora, commonly known as the Evil Personality or Shadow's 'Mind.' Yes, I want to control Shadow, giving him a better career than caring about life and people. Why should all that power be wasted on the suffering when he could just, rid everyone and their suffering? All it takes is a snap of a finger of his paw, and poof, everybody is gone. I mean, who's going to stop him if I win the war of Mind and Heart? I would leave this body and invade B-X 005.1, but Shadow's much stronger than his look-alike brother. As an evil feeling personality, I can control any 'Superior' personality and use it against people, but why give up the strongest being to set foot on this pitiful world? That's why I must fight, Angelo-The-Pathetic. I must control Shadow and absorb all of the personalities. I would be a god of evil. Ooh, I can taste it now. Nuclear Winters, planets colliding with one another, the screams of innocents ready to surrender their pathetic souls to me. I must fight and I will win, even if we both separate from this body.

B-X 005.12 or Quake (Earthquakes):

I want to make sure this won't be a rocky start, so I'm going to introduce myself first. Hello, I'm the Earthquake Personality named Quake. I make Earthquakes on my planet, Quaws in the Hermon Galaxy. What I do is create Earthquakes, shifting the ground to places I see fit, so I can find places for other people who like to rock. Most of the cities here are like gelatin, as well the people, who don't mind the shift of their city. Actually, I can move cities away from one another with one good hit with my fist against the ground. My abilities don't just help me with that; I can have magma come out of the ground so it can make more land and fertile soil for farming. All I have to do is just by split the ground deep enough for it to pour out. Yep, easy job for me to do, that's if I don't have any cities get swallowed up from underneath them, which have happen a few times. Not much for me to say other than, I can rock your world.

B-X 005.13 or Misery (Depression State):

Oh…Hello. I'm Misery, the Depression Personality. I'm nothing more than Shadow's sadness with a not so special talent of making Shadow sad. I take no part in Angelo and Demora's little fight, I make Shadow sad because he forces me to. He won't let me leave, he enjoys the suffering of him and I. I think this is Demora's work, but I'm too pathetic and weak to care. I want to be free, like Joy, not get cooped up in this tortured body. Why should I care? Even if I leave this body, I'm going to be branded as a pathetic personality. Why do I live? A woman like me deserves no part in life.

B-X 005.14 or Joy (Happiness):

Hello, hello, HELLO! I just love meeting new people. I'm the happy personality and I live in Planet Z'Loth in the Vermoon Galaxy. I make everybody I meet happy and joyous. Life would be dull if there wasn't one smile on people's faces. I, however, left Shadow's body before tension between 'Heart' and 'Mind' worsened, that and I didn't like the Ship of Despair's atmosphere. Too dark and not enough color in there. So I looked for a new home and found this planet. The people of this planet were cranky, mean, and other unhappy things. Now, it's a utopia of happiness. See, if people are happy, then everyone around becomes happy, no war, no fighting, and no arguments. I can even have fun in the rain and feel happy about myself, to extent, I must add. Everyone is happy, I love it. I could blow up with joy, joy, JOY!!!

B-X 005.15 or Manic (Insanity):

Well, well, welly, well, well. If it isn't a "Normal" person stinking up the strangitude of my sector? How many heads does it take to make a split decision? There are six cucumbers and six bananas each of them have eyes, what do you see in them? Does sanity mix with insanity? Of course they doesn't! Doesn't do not mix in mind over mind! Ha confused? Even a little upsided mouthed? Ha, good, good, baddety, gooder. I am the Insanity Personality or justy Manic. I decided to stay with 'Mind' because he and I are friends together and never, and together, and yessery. I give Shadow a nicely done mind of not brain or heart but strange and mix. He enjoys the pleasure of insanity as much as I like to dish it to him. Shadow loves pain or does he? Ooh, a mystery of not mind or heart but brain of the insanity one-tenth of joyous sorrow and joy. He and I are one with insanity of the clowns. We like strange, stranger, stranger, and strangererer, in our diet of strange. Though, psychological speaking of brain is intriguing of the art of insanity. 'Mind' tells me to stay, but I say 'yesnot' a combination of 'no,' yes' and 'maybe' and 'both.' I stay with 'Mind' because he like me and hates me at same time of judgment. Insanity strange and normal at same time. Love hate it.

B-X 005.16 or Magnas (Lava):

Get on with it, I've got a planet to reshape and melt. Fine, I'll just say a little of something about myself and then you can blow away wind-bag. I'm Magnas, the Lava Personality. I cover the Planet Darsheem in the Xel-Xel (Zell-Zell) Galaxy. There? Happy? Oh, come on. I'm already in hot mood and I don't need it to get any hotter than it is now. (Steam comes out of ears) Fine! I live on this planet with Blaze. We're goody-goody to each other. Both don't like water. Both help each other on planet, making it bigger. Both worshipped as gods of fire and lava. There that's my bio! The end! Over! Done!!

B-X 005.17 or Clouse (Clouds):

Good day to you. I'm Clouse the Cloudy Personality. Even if I manipulate and create clouds, I'm actually pretty happy girl. I like spending time on planets Arca, G'Ron, and Earth because they're so beautiful. I can make big clouds, small clouds, fog, make funny cloud shapes, and all kinds of things. The best thing about it is, I'm not forced to. Though, I want to take the position of creating rain, but in order to do so, I need to merge with Hydro. I wonder what it would be like? Would I still be a woman or become a man? What would my voice be like? I'm so curios and scared, but I really want to make rain. I hope Hydro agrees.

B-X 005.18 or Heat (Extreme heat):

Howdy, I'm the Extreme Heat Personality, just call me Heat. Yep, I make planets really hot because some have to be for certain societies, animals, and plants. Some planets need the extreme heat like Zor and Za, which are my top priority. If the climate gets colder than life can tolerate, those planets could be in jeopardy as much as the residents living on them. So, that's what I do. I like my job and I feel I'm really making a difference in people's lives. The funny thing is, I live on Zor and Za in the Hermon Galaxy at the same time. These two planets are the only planets in the galaxies that are conjoined together by a smaller 'planet.' If these two planets were seen at a distance it would look like a funny 'V.'

B-X 005.19 or Loather (Hatred)

What I hate most is visitors and you are a visitor. I am the Hate Personality, but I hated the name so I chose Loather as better name. I live in Shadow's head, giving 'Mind' more power to win the war of Heart and Mind. I make Shadow hate and loath, even if it makes him turn on his family. He centers all my power to his oldest brother, Stitchie. A low life that should be destroyed, but Angelo prevents me from making Shadow's hate that strong. I hate the powers of good. Fluttering around as if they own the world, spreading love and good fortune. I hate them!! 'Mind' says he can change all that. He says I could make people hate, as long as I help him in his cause. I've agreed and I'm enjoying my stay. Let hatred rule all life!!

B-X 005.20 or Lusty (Lust):

Do you like to do the 'nasty?' I do, well, with myself at least. Not easy being the Lust Personality. I'm Lusty, because, well, I'm lusty. I make couples do the 'nasty' because that's my domain. So I'm a man with a little a 'action' in my life, that doesn't make me bad, it just makes me look bad, when I'm actually good. I make failing marriages more 'active,' boosting confidence in that area at least. I'm only allowed to help with marriages and relationship, if I did it to total strangers, Shadow would torture me, and is not the life I want. I live on the planet of Roid in the Xel-Xel Galaxy. It's a city-like planet, plenty of couples that need some exercise 'down there.' We'll, got to go. I see a couple that is desperate for 'action.'


	2. 21 to 40

The Many Personalities of Shadow

21 to 40

Not all personalities are restricted to just one function. They could either partner up and use their powers together or combine with one another. Combined personalities numbers are added together and is followed be a small 'c' for Combined. There are only a few combined in the list of personalities and once they combined with one another, it's permanent until Shadow or Zeletor separates them. So far only Clouse and Hydro combined willingly creating Rain the Rain personality, along with Stryker (creating Storm the Storm personality). The only personality known that forced a fusion was Drax (the Blood personality), who fused with Storm, thus creating Exudas (The Personality of Blood Storms and Blood Floods. He also has the ability to take/give any form of blood to anything, but his greed for blood makes him take more than give). Though, even if personalities do combine, they can still control their once primary domain as if both (or more) were at once separate.

B-X 005.21 or Zelix (The Death Personality)

Yes, I'm Zelix, the Personality of Death. To tell you the truth, I'm not the real Death himself. I'm more of a side-kick or colleague of Death. Sure, Death is a very busy man, but with trillion and trillions of different types of species of people, I would want some extra help, too. The only difference between him and I are, I don't guide souls to Heaven or the Gates of Hell, or some other place he takes the souls of good and evil. I don't like my job at all, unlike Death; I do have a heart and a life of my own. Every morning I wake up, I get a 'hit list' from someone other than, Shadow, from out of nowhere. I'm not sure who gives it to me, but I don't have much of a choice do I? So, I go out of my comfort zone and do my job with regret, but I have to do what I have to do, whether I like it or not. I ask myself about 'why should I live,' but the only thing that stops me is the one crucial flaw in the creation of the personalities. If one personality dies, all the personalities die, along with Shadow (Shadow's only weakness other than the threat to his mother). If I kill myself, I kill all my so-called brothers and sisters and why should the personalities with a happy life go down with me? It just wouldn't be fair at all. So, here I am doing my list with regret and envy on my face and I'll leave you with that.

Zelix lives on the rotting planet, Hunso-Crept. A planet that is controlled by a form of zombie race called, Skeels in the Kaloche Galaxy.

B-X 005.21c or Rain (The Rain Personality) (Hydro +Clouse)

Oh, hello again. I'm Rain, the Rain personality. At one time, I was two personalities named Hydro and Clouse, but now we're one. It feels strange in many ways. I feel like I have 'unwanted' female appendages, but I don't have them. Or, I would feel like reading a 'girly' magazine when I could instead be reading something interesting or intellectual. I know there is much to get used to, but I already feel like splitting already. Well, I could be thankful for not turning into a girl after the combining of one another, but I feel my mind has become less intellectual and more 'feminish.' I can't even look at Slick right anymore with more of the wrong reasons than right. Any ways, I control water and cloud functions instead of just water now. I still live with Slick in our watery home and we're still happy with each other. Though, he's been scolding me about cleaning his room and throwing away his 'reading material' more often. I guess the Clouse side of me has taking offense by his living standards. Every so often I would feel like dancing on the clouds which is new to me because, one being, I don't like to dance, but here I am dancing like…A girl. You already know that I'm frustrated with the fusion and consequences of it, and knowing my abilities is not hard to figure out. So, I'm going to leave you with what little dignity I have.

P.S. Don't tell Slick this, but I think he's cute. Wait, did I just say that? Eew, eew, eew. Go ahead laugh at me. I doesn't hurt my feelings!!!

B-X 005.22 or Flower (The Plant personality)

Hello, I'm the Plant Personality named Flower. I just love flowers and plants so much. I make bright colored flowers, create large trees, and I even create plants that eat things or spit out venous 'darts.' Even though I'm a colorful person, I also have a darker side of me that I hate. A personality within a personality is the scenario here. It embarrassing to have two minds one being me and the other being Ivy. I take medicine to suppress her, thanks to Shadow. He would get rid of her, but Ivy is part of me and everything about me is a part of Shadow. I guess I feel what Shadow feels, I guess. I'm lucky I have one extra mind. Shadow has 'Heart,' 'Mind,' Manic (Insanity), Loather (Hatred), Anngriss (Anger), Libro (Justice), Brutis (Brutality), Vengron (Vengeance and Unforgiveness), Peace (Forgiveness and Peace), Megan (Memory), Tim (Intimidation and Interrogation), Jeaous (Jealousy), Eevee (Envy), Corsepta (Condemnation), Fibby (Liar), Xeloura (Love), Yelzoro (Morals), Snodro (Friendship), Xizixal (Suicide) Grenn (Pain), Gil (Guilt), Phobos (Fear), Desmos (Terror), A'Scret (Spite), and Malick (Malice) living inside his him. I can't imagine living with all those personalities in a dark ship. It's really noble of him to choose to keep them, because if the more violent and bad personalities became free, then people would suffer. Shadow would choose to suffer himself then let others become miserable.

Anyways, enough of Shadow, no offense to him. I live on the new planet of Arca with Grace. I make the planet beautiful, vibrant, and a livable place for Grace's animals she creates. I would go to other planets to spread the joy of flowers and plants, but I just love this planet and I've called it home. I don't ever feel lonely with Grace, Oxy, and (Coughs) Ivy. I feel one with nature here, with the cute animals, lovely flowers, and peacefulness of the environment, and it's everything a nature loving person would dream of. However, Ivy doesn't like flowers and nature. She wants to turn all my beautiful flowers into weeds and ugly venomous plants. I don't think I would live with myself if Ivy's plants ate away Grace's animals. You see, I make pretty flowers and strong plant life, but Ivy is the opposite. Ivy makes plants look rotted and dangerous, but manipulates my domain into something hideous to laugh at me and my work. Fortunately for me, I have a great personality, my self-esteem is high as the big sky, understanding friends, Shadow, and my medicine to help suppress Ivy and her ugly plants. Well, I suppose I've talked your ears off. I tend to talk a lot. Well, I hope you learned enough about me. Let flowers fill the world!

B-X 005.23 or Destrix (The Destruction Personality)

What do you want? An introduction right? Fine, then. I'm Destrix, the Destruction Personality of Shadow's more destructive side to his personality. The reason why he let me leave his body is because he thought I could be of use to him. Shadow isn't bad person if you know him like us personalities do. Anyways, Shadow commands me to destroy cities on planets that become too violent, in order to show that Shadow is always watching and he isn't impressed with the fighting. If they continue fight, then I'm sent again as another warning to the city, village, ect that's still fighting and I increase the destruction to show that Shadow means business. Usually the two warnings work, but every so often extreme measures are put to use. Shadow would either destroy the planet, wipe out the fighting city from existence, or he would send Megadeth, the Planetary Homicide Personality to do Shadow's dirty work. You must know, Shadow isn't very patient and he rarely has mercy upon those who disobey him. He tries to help people and if they spit it back in his face or they disobey him, well, I wouldn't want to be them. I'm nothing more than Shadow's enforcer or warning label. I'm treated pretty nice on the Ship of Despair besides being looked at as if I was a bad person by the other personalities. I like my job and I'm pretty happy. Though, I would love to live on planet Arca, but I feel I have more to do here. Well, I've got to go. The City of Quaz is fighting again and you know what that means. Well, see ya.

B-X 005.24 or Anngriss (The Anger Personality)

Get lost! I didn't want any visitors here. Scram! Don't want to leave, eh? Well, stay then! Yeah, bother me some more if you want! I don't care because I'm angry and I'm proud of it! So you want to know about me? What is there to know about me? Okay, I'll cool myself down enough to introduce myself. Just wait a sec…(Takes a deep breath) Okay, I'm a little less mad now. Right, I'm Anngriss, the Anger Personality. I'm the one who makes Shadow mad all the time. I work closely with Loather and 'Mind,' helping them in their cause. 'Mind' says if he wins the war, I can make Shadow as angry as I want. I like the deal because, well, I won't have to be stopped by 'Heart' any more. I can make Shadow as mad as I can get him. Until then, I can only make him mad enough to destroy planets, but not his family members. This makes me mad though, because that Stitchie deserves to be in Krypto's (Undead Personality) Grove of Sorrow for eternity, which makes me mad because he isn't. He, he, he will pay for doing this to us. Shadow will destroy him! I'll make him angry enough to do so!!! (Anngriss bellows but is zapped into place by Angelo.) Scram !!!!! Get out of here!!!!! You bunch of intruding low lives!!!!!!

B-X 005.25 or Swirletta (The Whirlpool Personality)

How do you do? I'm Swirletta, the Whirlpool Personality. I left the Ship of Despair because, well, it's dark and there's no water. So I left happily and found a water planet called Ionta . Well, I immediately started making whirlpools, but Hydro would stop them in their tracks. I was unaware that the water and ice personality lived on this planet. I was about to leave, but they said 'no' and I was relocated a few miles south of their home. Ever since then, I've been very happy making whirlpools, but I made them safe for the Grunchia's off-springs to play in. So, I will leave you with a happy ending in all this.

B-X 005.26 or Krypto (The Undead Personality)

Well, well, a living person in my Grove of Sorrow. I haven't seen a live person here since Shadow's youngest sister wondered into the ship at the last family reunion. Shadow did make it clear that he wouldn't take responsibility if somebody was found dead in his ship. He made it perfectly clear. Unfortunately the zombies scared her off into another sector of the ship. Pity, it would've been an honor to have a child zombie in my grove, but this is a place for bad people who died by torture in this ship. Real simple, Shadow tortures the bad people's mind, body, and soul, along with Ordinious (The Personality of Mutilation of the Body and Physical Torture), Hernious (Personality of the Mutilation of the Mind and Mind Torture), Soultitanous, (Personality of the Mutilation of the Soul and Soul Torture), Dreataux (Governs the three mutilations and torture factors), Poise, who poisons the prisoners to near death, and Venom a personality that poisons the bad guy to a slow or quick painful death. You're probably wondering: "Where do I fit in?" Real simple to explain, when one of the prisoners die, the soul is stuck in the ship forever, the mutilated body is sent to me, Krypto, the Personality of the Undead, for more torture. Hee, hee, hee, I'm not one for torture on this ship. However, the rule is, I at least have to cause harm on my undead roommates for a six days. The seventh day, I get a hay day. Sunday can be a real blast for everyone here at the grove. We, actually I, play zombie baseball, zombie soccer, zombie bingo, usually Randy cheats, even zombie riding, sad thing is they don't move very fast to have fun and ride like a bull rider. Not everything on this ship has to be gloom and doom. Well, try to end up here. Next week's game will be the Olympics.

P.S. For your information. I didn't name the grove, "Grove of Sorrow" Shadow did. Trust me, I've tried to get him to change it, but he just makes the scariest faces and gestures.

B-X 005.27 or Libro (The Personality of Justice)

Nice to see a friendly face. Trust me, we don't get very many of them, if any at all. I'm Libro, The Personality of Justice. I am an ally of Angelo and my purpose is to make Shadow justify his actions for a greater purpose than evil. I'm the one who makes Shadow make a difference in this world. However, I only bring the bad guys to justice. I'm not the one torturing them, even it would be justful in very few ways, but I see it has an abuse in power, or injustice. Since there's no injustice personality, it must be Shadow's hatred or anger that makes him do such horrible things to these men and woman on the ship. There isn't much to say about myself other than I'm a friend of Angelo and I live inside Shadow. Yep, going to go now. See you around I guess and bring a female next time. It's extremely rare seeing a female personality around here, except for Misery, Anngriss, Peace, and a few others I see others around here. Well, bye.

B-X 005.28 or Malick (The Personality of Malice)

Ooh, another pathetic soul that visits Shadow. I'm Malick, the Malice Personality and inside Shadow is my home, whether you like it or not. I work very closely with Demora and I know of his plan. I don't care, because even if I'm gone my work of malice will continue. Plus, I'll free from my 'prison' since Shadow has binded myself here. I'm stuck in a room, but that doesn't mean my powers can be stopped, but they're hindered so much that I can't do hardly anything to Shadow. Demora has found me, but Shadow's so powerful that he couldn't save me from this room of glass. However, Demora may not be able to free me, that doesn't mean I can't fuel his powers with mine. I don't care what happens to me. I just want the world to feel the extremities of malice. Let malice ruin the joys of good!

B-X 005.29 or Chance (The Personality of Chance)

Hi, I like meeting new people. I'm Chance , the Personality of Chance. My job is simple and boring in all reality. Sometimes it's fun with Lucky, the Personality of Luck, but I see him every once and awhile. All I do is increase or decrease the chances with something actually happening. Let's say you flip a coin. There's a fifty-fifty chance you're going to get heads or tails, right? Now, I could increase the chances of somebody getting heads over tails by how much I want. You flip a coin, and hope for heads against me, I'm going to make the chances of getting heads 100 percent. That's what I do. See? Boring, just boring. The only thing that I can't play around with chancing is emotions and love. If I did, that would be violating the other personality's domain and I don't want to get on the wrong foot, especially the personalities that are territorial. See boring. My life story.

(Chance lives on the Planet of Zeot in the Tiron Galaxy)

B-X 005.30 or Flash (The Personality of Speed)

Hello-hello-hello. Nice to meet you. I'm the Speed Personality, Flash, but just call me Flash for short. Saying my full name would be too slow, but hey, move at your speed and I'll move at mine. Well, let's see, I know you want to learn a little about me so, he I go. I used to live on the Ship of Despair, but I couldn't take the torture and screams of the bad people in there, so I left and found my new home, the City of Dravada in Planet Gronti-Gloshe in the dead center of the Helena Galaxy, I have the power to make things move really fast, but I don't have the ability to slow it down, that's Slugg's domain, you know, the opposite of fast. I make ships faster, I speed up cooking, I even make planets faster, however I need Shadow's permission or he could be torturing me just as fast as I can run. That's what I do. I make things fast because something's are too slow. Now you're up to speed. The end.

B-X 005.31 or Phobos (The Personality of Fear)

It's a scary world outside and inside the Ship of Despair, so I've chosen to take refuge inside Shadow. He doesn't mind, but I sure do. I'm Phobos, the Personality of Fear. I don't like using my powers so I use them very little, unlike my male counterpart, Desmos, who has really given Shadow a bad image on the people who know him well. Sigh, I guess being a girl, I'll never really know why men choose to be egotistic and nasty to one another. It just says that we women are better. We don't need to prove anything. Well, I've talked enough about that. I'm sure you want to know who I am and what I do. Well, I'm Phobo the Personality of Fear again and I make Shadow or anyone around him feel a sense of fear, mostly people around Shadow. I very rarely make Shadow fearful, but that when Shadow's mother is threatened in anyways. I like her, she's a terrific mother. Sigh, If she only knew us personalities…

B-X 005.32 or Desmos (The Personality of Terror)

Welcome to my home inside of Shadow. I'm Desmos, the Personality of Terror. I'm one better than Phobos in so many more ways. She's nothing but a scardy pants. I'm the real deal. I make Shadow scary, more than scary in fact. I've given him a rather nasty reputation among criminals. Because of his reputation, he gives people a sense of terror within their mind every time he makes an appearance in a galaxy. I could smell the strong fear on the people when Shadow visits a planet. It's like hearing the dying screams of criminals burning alive in Shadow's incinerator.

B-X 005.33 or Frizzy (The Extreme Cold Personality)

So what I make things too cold for things to survive! I want everything to freeze to death. However, Shadow doesn't let me do so. So I, Frizzy, the Personality of Extreme Cold, live in the Ship of Despair. I do Shadow's bidding and torture the criminals to death or at least close to it. At least it's a way to release my anger and enjoy the thrill of malice. I'll turn them into ice, I'll freeze their flesh until they shatter into shards, and I will make sure they feel intense pain of the frigid air before they die. I'm cold hearted and I enjoy it!

B-X 005.34 or Spike (Personally of Sharpness)

Greetings to you, friend. I'm Spike, the Personality of Sharpness. It is my job to make things sharper, more of an edge. All I do is make Shadow's torture devices sharper that's all, whether he tortures himself or the criminals trapped in this ship. Shadow worries my every day, because if he dies, all the personalities die with him. So yeah, I worry a lot. Why must he mutilate himself? What happened to him in the past that has turned him into this? All I know is a name called Stitchie? Were they brothers or friends? I don't know. I would have to ask Andy the next time he visits. I hate doing this to him, but he forces Dull and I to inflict harm onto him. Well, this is all I'm allowed to say so, I wish you the best of luck my friends.

B-X 005.35 or Warson (Personality of War)

Don't bother me. Shouldn't you be dead or something? I see, Shadow doesn't want me harming you. You didn't do anything wrong. Damb it! Fine, I'm Warson, the Personality of War. I enjoy starting wars between planets and cities. I love making Zelix work to death. Get it? He is the Personality of Death? Ha! Ha! I'm sure you're wondering why Shadow has imprisoned or something like that yet, right? Just for your information I start wars on planets that become too disorderly. I'm similar to Destrix, the Personality of Destruction, but unlike him, I enjoy my job. The pleasure to kill is like a child eating candy.

B-X 005.36 or Dull (The Personality of Dull)

Oh hello. Not much to talk about in my miserable life. I'm the Personality of Dull, but Dull for short. I make people boring and dull, but I also make weapons and items dull, too. Shadow forces me to make the torture devices dull so they could inflict less amount of pain onto him directly when he feels like cutting off his flesh. That's all I do. I hate my life. I don't want to be used as an instrument in pain, but Shadow forces me to do such things. Am I being punished for something I did? Or does he enjoy the misery of others? I'll never be able to understand him. Until then, I'll live in misery until someone finally changes him.

B-X 005.37 or Sluggs (The Personality of Slow)

Hello…pease…forgive…my…speed…I…am…The…Personality…of…Slow…Just…Call…Me…Sluggs…I…make…things…move…really…slow…I…Live…on…Planet…Squooge…in…the…Stixet…Galaxy…I…work...for…Shadow…by…slowing…the…rate…of…death…of…plants...and…animals…so…they…can…live…longer. I'm…figuring…that…you…have…better…things…to…do,…than…hang…around…me…Please…be…safe…and…have…a…good…journey…Bye.

B-X 005.38 or Gil (The Personality of Guilt)

Oh…Hello. Gil, the Personality of Guilt is the name. I have the unwanted domain of guilt. I make people feel guilty for anything. I take refuge in Shadow, because inside of him there's a place for me. He doesn't say it, but he does have a lot of guilt inside him. He feels guilty for his action towards his family and friends, but he chooses to hide his guilt by inflicting pain upon himself and his prisoners. I don't use my powers on Shadow, but I use it on his prisoners, doing damage to their mind.

B-X 005.39 or Windy (The Personality of Wind)

Look who blew into my direction. Hi, I like meeting new people. I'm Windy, the Personality of Wind. I control the forces of wind, but I choose to use my powers on Planet Brixxa 5 in the Galaxy of Sleenor. This planet is more or less like a rainforest and the inhabitants are very friendly. They think I'm the god of wind. It's funny because they give me all these offerings of food and water in return of my wind power. I don't like taking advantage of people so I help them. I like people and maybe I'll find myself a nice man to court with. Well, I could dream anyway. I think Shadow forbids it. Well, see you later.

B-X 005.40 or Hercules (The Personality of Strength)

Hello weaklings. If it was up to me, I would break you in two, but Shadow forbids me to harm the innocent. I'm Hercules, the Personality of Strength and my job is to make weaklings like you strong. I live on the Ship of Despair. I don't do anything there. I feel right at home here, but I'm not a fan of all the screaming and torture. Whenever Shadow takes a pit stop to a planet he drops me off and I began my work for at least 5 hours. I help the people who are weak become strong and resist diseases easier. I do take pride in my work, but at times I can get frustrated by the incompetence of people. I could help them live a longer life and such, but people spit it back in my face. That's all I do. I help the weak and that's my job.


End file.
